Lily and Fangs
by CillyAdrian
Summary: Sydney and Adrian are both human until... Sydney drinks mutated lilies and Adrian is bitten by a radioactive bat and they get superpowers they are...SUPERHEROES
1. Prologue

**Hey guys its your girl cillyadrian from "true love conquers all" and ive got a new story for you.**

**Its filled with SUPERHEROES WOOHOOO! Here is a prologue to introduce everything… I hope. If all the science talk doesn't make sense I apologize I'm just making it up as I go. Please enjoy.**

**P.S. im starting sydrian out as kids.**

"IT WORKED"

Jarrod Sage felt like a kid on Christmas morning; The gold lily in front of him was glowing like the sun.

"Finally, after 18 years my vision is complete," he whispered to himself but his colleague heard him.

"Congratulations Professor, how soon do we deliver it to the government," Keith Darnell asks.

"Soon, Keith; Do you know what this lily can do?"

"I don't sir"

"Grind the petals and boil it in goats milk for three days, when drunken, in 24 hours it will give you intelligence that can surpass Einstein himself and will grant you the ability to feel other people's emotions, an empath. If we can mutate millions of other lilies and give them to the mentally handicapped then we will succeed in being the worlds most famous and richest scientists in the world."

"Indeed we shall; We'll even put our competitors the Ivashkov's out of work. let us test it first," Keith suggests.

"Yes, we shall test it on my daughter, Sydney."

Sydney was a bit mentally slow, she was behind in her studies because she found it difficult to understand. hopefully with this experiment, she will get better.

* * *

The bat was flying around in the cage relentlessly attempting to break free. Dracula, his name, already made pretty good dents on the steel.

"Forget it Dracula, your never getting out of there," said Nathan Ivashkov.

"Aw, poor thing," Tatiana exclaims .

"Tatiana, please we must finish here before the week is out," Nathan snaps.

"Right, Do you think this will bring us to the top?"

"I'm pretty sure it will; we will be recreating 'batman' again," Nathan quips.

Tatiana rolls her eyes

"Sure, if you call mutating a bat with excessive radiation giving him super strength is 'batman' then ok."

"Shut up and feed him please," Nathan snaps.

"Ok ok, Mr. Bossy."

"I'm leavin early so be sure you lock up really good; I don't want Adrian coming in here and mess everything up… again," Nathan said as he was walking out the door.

"Yes almighty leader," Tatiana mocks.

After Tatiana fed the creature she locked up ever door and window she could find and left for the night.

* * *

"Sydney, will you come here I have a treat for you," Jarrod calls.

"Yes papa?" came in the 12 year old.

"Here, drink this,"

"What is it?"

"It is a special milk, made with flowers; its really sweet."

Sydney takes a sip for taste and gulps it down as if she hadn't drinken in days.

"That was yummy, can I have some more?"

"Oh no it will make you sick," Jarrod says, and kisses her on the top of her head.

"Now go and get ready for supper."

"Ok," Sydney says happily and goes to wash up.

Later that night sydney was feeling sick and weak.

"Daddy, Please make it go away," Sydey cries.

"I know sweetheart, just try and sleep for now," Jarrod comforts.

'What have I done to my baby' Jarrod thought to himself.

* * *

16 year old Adrian thought it would be fun to snoop around his dad's lab.

After an hour of unlocking the door with his credit card he made it in.

"Nice, now where is the liquor cabinet?"

Adrian was going through every cabinet and found nothing but science stuff until he looked in a drawer in his father's desk. There was a half of a bottle of tequila, he took off the cap and took a swig of it and then he heard screeching.

"What the hell is that?"

He followed the noise until he found a cage with a bat with his body half way out.

"What's the matter little guy? You stuck?"

Adrian then opened the cage to try and help the animal but as soon as the door swung open the bat flew out and started attacking his face and then sunk its teeth in his neck.

"Aghhh, damn bird," he yelled.

As soon as the bat had bitten him Adrian started feeling pain in his mouth and his head. He collapsed to the floor in fetal position moaning in pain. Then suddenly it stopped and all he could see was blackness.

**I know its slow but it will pick up, please R&R and tell me what you think. See yall next time.**

**P.S. i made Jarrod nice this time. XD**


	2. Transformation

**New chapter folks, hope you enjoy. Sydrian are still kids**

**Sydney's POV **

I couldn't sleep through the night.

My head was pounding so hard it felt like a hammer was banging my skull. My heart was beating sofast I thought it would jump out of my chest.

"Daddy, what's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know my darling, I don't know; just try and rest, I'll get you something to make you sleep," he said. I notice a scared look on his face and I don't know why; didn't people get sick all the time? I thought to myself.

When he leaves I try to get into a comfortable position, but to no avail. I kept tossing and turning and just gave up.

My dad comes back with a glass of water and a pill.

"Take this," he says.

"It will numb the pain and make you sleep."

I take the pill and drink some water to make it go down. My dad kisses me goodnight and tucks me in before he leaves. I am left alone in the dark; I feel the pain begin to go away a little and I manage to doze off. I had a very strange dream.

_I'm in a big house that looked like it could be a king's home. Everything from the floors to the ceilingsand to the big stairs were shiny and gold._

_I look over to a room that looked like my dad's office, but much more like home. There was a blue sofa in the middle of the room and blue curtains to match .I also noticed a desk that didn't have much, just some papers and a lamp._

_And I turn back to the sofa and I see a woman sitting there. She had the same color hair and eyes like me; and she was wearing a sparkly green dress that reminded me of the Emerald City from the wizard of _

_And she wasn't alone._

_Sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders was a man. Even with him sitting I could tell he was really tall; he had dark messy brown hair and green eyes that looked like little gems. He was dressed in black pants and a red shirt._

_They were looking at each other smiling and I see the man kissing her._

_I felt a blush rising on my cheeks and before I could turn and leave them alone, they turn and looked at me._

_And just like that, I woke up._

**Adrian's POV**

When I woke up I was still in my dad's lab.

And I felt my mouth just throbbing; I get up and I see a sink with a mirror, when I looked in the glass I opened my mouth and saw nothing wrong with it at first. Then suddenly right before my eyes I see two of my front teeth growing, they grew until they were sharp and pointy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shout. atthe same time I slammed my fists on the sink and it shattered into a million pieces. I stare at my hands in disbelief.

To make sure I wasn't dreaming I punch the wall in front of me, expecting my hand to break but, it doesn't happen, instead it goes through the wall all the way to my elbow.

"Oh my god," was all I could say.

I am not one to faint but at this point I was.

I blacked out…again.

I didn't have much of a dream, it was more like flashes.

The first one was a woman's face, and she was beautiful. She had hair that could out shine the sun and eyes were gold brown.

The second flash was the same woman but a man was with her, I didn't get to see his face but I could see that he was kissing he passionately and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

And the last flash was the man again, he was kneeling over the woman that appeared to be sleeping but the man was crying so hard his sobs were loud and shaky. When he looked up I saw his face and was shocked to see that he looked like me.

And blood was dripping from his mouth.

_My mouth_

**So I hope you guys are liking this so far, please R&R. cya next time XD**


	3. What is Going On?

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but ive been swamped with college work plus working on "The Golden Slipper" for you all and it will be posted tomorrow so be on the look out. Please enjoy.**

**Adrian's POV**

When I woke up, I was in back in my room; I don't seem to remember anything.

Then it all came back to me.

I sprang out of bed And went to the mirror, I began inspect my teeth and saw that they were normal.

"It was a dream, hahahaha it was just a dream," I chuckled.

I stretched and got ready for the day.

As I was making my way downstairs I realized that I was really thirsty, so I went to the kitchen and grabbed a big pitcher of water. When I downed the whole thing, I was still thirsty and couldn't understand why; then all of a sudden I started feeling drained and worn out.

"Son!" I heard my dad scream.

"Here, drink this," he orders.

He hands me a crystal goblet filled with a thick red liquid, it was so close to my face I could smell it.

_And it smelled heavenly._

I took the goblet and drank greedily, it tasted so good; I began to feel my strength return .

"Thanks dad, what was that some energy drink?" I asked.

"No, it was my blood"

"yeah right"

Then out of nowhere he pulls out a mirror and puts it in front of my face. I look into it and was shocked by what I saw. My teeth were sharp again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I shout.

**Sydney's POV**

When I woke up, I was feeling better; My head still hurt a little bit, but I could handle it.

There was a knock at my door and my daddy came in. And a feeling of relief mixed with worry and guilt washed over me, which was a little weird.

"Sweetheart, thank god you're alright," my dad said before he came to my side.

"Of course I am daddy, It was just a cold right?" I said.

He looks at me for long moments before he speaks.

"Yes honey, just a cold," he says.

I knew something was wrong but I decided it was probably nothing, so I shrugged and simply embraced him.

**Jarrod's POV**

I couldn't bear to tell her what was going on, she was much too young and wouldn't understand. So I decided it would be best to tell her when she was older.

**Im sorry that this is short, im having a little bit of writer's block, like I said I have a lot going on right now so I will try and update soon. In the mean time please R&R.**


	4. Everything Changes

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't update in awhile and one of my reviewers pointed out that my story said it was completed, thank u for pointing that out; I have fixed it so it says its in progress. So here is another chapter. Please enjoy; and yes our sydrian are still kids, but in the next chapter they will be grown up.**

**Sydney's POV**

"Sydney, hurry up or you'll be late for school," my dad calls.

"Ok, I'm coming"

I quickly make my way down stairs where my daddy waited for me patiently; when I got down there a feeling of worry and anxiety came over me again.

_This is weird, I've been feeling like this ever since I was sick._

But again I just brush it off like it was nothing.

After my dad dropped me off I went straight to class and saw my teacher Mrs. Terwilliger **(is that how u spell it?) **. I was in a special needs class because I was so far behind in my education and everything was just so hard.

I also found my best friend Trey Juarez sitting there too, he was special needs as well and he was always early to class.

"Well hello miss Sage, did you enjoy your weekend?," she smiled at me.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Are you ready to learn?" she asked as she came over to me and kneel down to my height

"always"

"Alright then take your seat, class is about to begin."

I went to take my seat, and the teacher handed us a pop quiz; normally I hate tests but today I was excited. Usually my tests are extremely hard but today it was really easy. Throughout the day whenever Mrs. Terwilliger would try to explain the lesson it was like I took over and spoke for her and when I did assignments I did them in a breeze. My teacher was so impressed that she spoke to the principle and told him I was ready for middle school. I went home and told my dad.

"Sweetheart, I am so proud of you," he said as he picked me up and twirled me around in the air.

An overwhelming feeling of achievement and happiness flooded me like a typhoon. I was so happy, nothing could ruin this day for me.

Until later that night I knew something was wrong; I began to feel sick again.

"Here, sweetheart drink this," My Dad orders.

After I took a drink I realized that it was the milk that he gave me the other day; and strangely, immediately after ward I started to feel better. My fever was gone but I was still weak, so I tried to go to sleep.

Later that night it got so cold in my room I wanted to shut the window in my room but couldn't because I was still pretty weak; so I just laid there shivering and I looked at the window wishing it would close. And then in a blink of an eye:

It shut. And the curtains slowly closed over the window.

**Adrian's POV**

"So, let me get this straight; all this time you guys have been giving a bat radiation, and in doing so, giving it super strength. And now that I have been exposed to it, you think I transformed into count Dracula?" I said.

"Well, when the bat bit you, we believe that the radiation mixed with his blood into your own mutated your DNA ; and therefore explaining your incredible strength and thirst for blood," my dad explains.

"So, I cant eat real food anymore?"

"No, you can still eat and drink, you just need blood to survive now."

"So, how will I be getting blood?"

"Your aunt and I will be willing to donate, no one can ever know about this, do you understand?

" I understand this must remain secret, but I cant understand why, this happened to me," I sighed.

"I'm so sorry son, things happen for a reason and maybe this will turn into a blessing."

I wasn't convinced. How can one be happy when they are turned into a monster. I thought back to that dream I had, the women dead in my arms and blood dripping from my lips. That's not what I wanted, I don't want to be a murderer; what was scary was the fact that I only I saw her in my dream and already im losing my heart to her, but I couldn't let that happen. From that moment I made a vow: if I should ever see this woman, I will turn her away and never see her again.

But then again, why would she ever consider someone like me.

_Or something_

_who could ever learn to love a monster_

_I'm a monster_

_A monster._

**Hey guys, again I apoligise for taking so long and I will try to update **_**The Golden Slipper**_** ASAP.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that please R&R. AND I rewrote chapter one a little bit, in the beginning Jarrod reveals Sydneys mental condition. And does sydney have telekinesis oooooooh looks like we might find out. I love cliffhangers MWAHAHAHAHA.**


	5. Trouble Begins

**HEY GUYS, SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG…IVE BEEN WITHOUT THE INTERNET. BUT IM BACK AND READY TO GIVEYOU MORE XD.**

**Adrian's POV**

**6 years later…**

_Good_

_So good_

I thought to myself as I drank from my Aunt; I never tire from the taste of blood. Each time I drank it filled me with a rush of adrenaline and I feel empowered. The best part is, is that my saliva has a chemical called 'endorphin' which fills my 'vitcim' with pleasure. It was weird because…well this is my aunt.

This became a daily routine for the last six years: I wake up, drink blood, train with my coaches Dimitri and his wife Rose; lay low with my secret, and go to bed. It gets pretty boring….

And lonely.

Before I went to train, my dad asked me to come to the lab for some reason.

"Dad?" I announced.

"Adrian my boy, come sit," he asks.

I come to sit by him and he pours me a drink.

"What do you know of the Sage family?" he asks.

"From what you tell me, they are conniving liars who will do anything to destroy your work and to gain riches." I said.

"that's right, and it is this reason I have come to you; I need your help," he says.

**Sydney's POV**

_Focus sydney_

_Just focus and make the door close._

In the blink of an eye my closet door shut. I smiled to myself to my achievement.

"_I've almost mastered my power_" I thought to myself.

"Well done sweetheart," My father praised.

Ever since my father told me about my abilities, my life had taken a dramatic turn. I had to quit school, leave my best friend and did nothing but train my mind. At first I was scared and angry towards my dad, but I accepted it and actually began to enjoy using it.

"Thanks dad," I said.

He smiles and nods in approval.

"Now listen carefully my little dove," he says to me.

"Do you remember me telling you of the Ivashkov's?"

"Yes, they are often trying to destroy you and your work," I replied.

"That they do unfortunately; I have a task for you sweetheart," he says.

**DADADUM…..What will happen? Thank you for bein so patient you guys, again im sorry for bein delayed this long. I will be updating the golden slipper soon. Please R&R thank you :)**


	6. The Plan

**Hey guys! I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter.**

**Sydney's POV**

"What is it Father?" I asked.

"Well first of all, my good friend Mayor Juarez is having a charity ball that is held every year in the fall In Palm Springs, California. Other Scientists, like myself, are invited. Juarez has been my sponsor for almost twenty years; but he also funds the Ivashkov's and they will be attending the ball as well."

He continued.

"Nathan will be bringing his sister Tatiana and his son Adrian; I know they're planning something against me, planning to steel my research. That's where you come in, I want you find out as much as you can from Adrian."

"How?" I asked.

My dad gives me a knowing look.

"Oh no, forget it; I am not about to act all lovey dovey to a stranger to get some answers," I argued.

"Sydney, it is hardly acting 'lovey dovey', all you have to do is use your charms and find out as much as you can; its as simple as A,B,C," he says.

I don't know if I would be able to do such a thing, I mean of course I want to help my father but, to fake that you like someone feels….wrong. However, as I thought about it; My dad gave me 'the gift' and if it wasn't for him my life would probably have been hell, (education wise). So I guess I owe him this much.

"Alright, so how exactly do you want me to go about this?" I asked.

"You can compel him to tell you," he said, face expressionless.

"Compel? What does that mean?"

"Compulsion is when you can force someone to do anything you wish with mind control, you can make them forget, and you can make them _want _to do anything for you and they'll shrug it off like its nothing," he tells me.

I was stunned speechless; the ability to control someone's mind and body was not just scary but wrong. No one should have that kind of power, not even me.

"But I don't understand, how can I possibly compel?" I asked.

"It is part of your telekinetic powers however, you are not strong enough to control it just yet, so I have invented this," he says and he takes a small bottle out of his pocket. The bottle contained a shimmery gold liquid.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is a compound that will not only enhance your intelligence but it will also increase your powers tenfold, that is, you take it all at once; I will only be giving you a small dose of it. however, the only way it can be applied is under the skin, so I will be applying it like a tattoo," he explains.

"A tattoo?" I said.

"Yes, and we best do it now so we can give the compound time to 'settle in'," he said.

Now I was both excited and determined. Not only will my powers be increased (but only a little, as he just explained) but also, my father made me who I am today and I owe him a lifetime of gratitude, so I will do this for him ; and ill be damned before I let anyone ruin his career. Plus, my father's research could help other mentally handicapped people like I was. I had to help, I certainly don't want others to go through what I did.

"Let's do this."

**Adrian's POV**

"What is it that you want me to do"? I asked.

He takes a sip of his drink and remains silent for a few moments.

"We are going to Palm Springs, California this weekend and we will be attending Mayor Juarez's Charity ball. Mayor Juarez has been funding my research for over twenty years; He also funds Jarrod Sage and his research".

I was confused, what did this have to do with me? my dad answered my question before I could ask.

"Jarrod has a daughter, as I have mentioned once or twice, about eight-teen years of age. I want you to find out what she knows about her father's work," he said, face serious and determined.

Now I was suspicious.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

By this time he had finished his drink and I barely touched mine; which is rare for me but ever since I almost got my ass kicked from Rose and Dimitri for showing up to training drunk I had cut down on the booze.

"Son, in life there are two groups of people. There are winners and there are losers, so if you want to be a winner sometimes you have to play dirty," he says.

I sighed in frustration.

"Look, I don't know how you expect me to get an answer out of her, I mean, its not like she'll easily give away her father's plan or whatever," I claim.

"Your right she won't unless, she is compelled to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He produced a syringe with a green liquid substance.

"This is what will make her talk, I inject this in your forearm and the chemicals in this compound will enter your bloodstream and into your salivary glands; what will happen is when you speak, the sound waves will enter the receiver's ear and into their brain and no matter what you do or say they will be under your 'spell'. It will make it even better when you add your charm," he explains.

"Are there side effects?" I asked; I did not want to be scratching or ending up all red.

"It will turn your brown eyes green and you may be a little gittery because your body is not used to the medication," he explains.

My dad had green eyes but inherited my mother's brown from my mother, who died while she was in labor. Ever since then my father had become distant and relied on my aunt to provide a motherly figure. I think it still bothers him because sometimes he cant look at me without seeing her. But I don't want to elaborate on it.

"What will I benefit from this?" I asked.

"If you do this and destroy the Sage's, we will become rich beyond our wildest dreams; And you will be able to afford to go to college and take up on art classes like you have always wanted to."

I could not refuse an offer like that; becoming an artist is my dream. A bargain was struck.

"Then do it," I said, pulling up my sleeve and revealing my arm.

Once he injected me I looked in the mirror and I saw my dark brown eyes evolving into green emeralds.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please read and review, more comments= more chapters ! I know I don't say this enough but I love all of my reviewers and viewers; and I appreciate all of your kind comments, especially you **_**yarza Ivashkov**_**. You have been with me from the start and I appreciate you. :)**


	7. Two Can Play that Game

**Hey guy's sorry for the delay, anyways here's a new chapter for ya! Enjoy xoxo**

**Sydney's POV**

My father and I arrived at the hotel where the charity ball took place; He thought it would prove a point to his 'competition' if we arrived in a limo. My father was dressed in a black tuxedo with a gold tie around his neck with a lily in his top pocket; it mirrored the tattoo on my cheek. I wore a red Grecian style dress with a few thin gold bracelets on my forearm.

"Do you remember the plan?" my father asks.

"Seduce him, ask him, and leave," I answer.

"Good girl, You should be a spy when you grow up; and then our name would be famous," he comments.

"Whatever you prefer dad," I retort.

I still felt uneasy about the plan; I've never had to seduce anyone, it wasn't in my nature. However, if this will save other people with the same condition as me; then I will happily play the whore. '_It's for them'_ I thought to myself.

**Adrian POV**

The flight to California couldn't be fast enough, the whole time my hands were shaking; my foot was tapping on the floor nonstop. My dad tried to calm me by reassuring that the side effects will pass by the time we land. We rented two rooms in the same hotel where the ball was taking place; my dad thought that if I ever needed to be 'alone' with this Sydney girl, that it would be better if I had my own room. 'Y_eah right, we'll see how that goes,'_ I thought.

I met my dad in the hallway and we made our way downstairs to the ball.

"Ok son, here's the plan; I introduce you to our rivals and ask his daughter for dance, I'll keep him occupied while you work your magic," he explained.

"Yes oh mighty leader," I said.

**Sydney**

"Jarrod, my old friend, how are you," Mayor Juarez said. My father and I were discussing more of the plan until Mayor Juarez came over to us.

"Very well Mr. Juarez thanks, allow me to introduce my daughter, Sydney," my dad says.

"How do you do Mr. Juarez?" I smile politely.

"I am well young lady, thank you, and yourself," he replied.

I smiled, "very well, and thank you so much for inviting us here; my father and I are very grateful."

"You and your father are most welcome," he then turned to my father, "So how goes your research? Any progress?" he asks.

"Well, I cannot reveal much but, the results are looking very promising," my father brags.

"I'm sure it does," A voice comes in; I look over and I see two men. The older one who spoke had dark chocolate brown hair and green eyes, and he wore a tuxedo with a blue tie; the boy resembled him except he had on a black suit with blood red tie and a red carnation in his pocket. The older man looks at my father with a smirk on his face; I immediately knew who they were.

"Jarrod, good to see you again; its been so long, 18 years?" he asked offering his hand.

"Almost 20 years to be exact," my dad replied. They shook hands and they remained silent for a few moments.

"Nathan Ivashkov, wonderful you could come," Juarez said and giving him half a hug, "please excuse me gentlemen, I have a press conference; thank you both for coming, 'he excused himself.

"Jarrod"

"Nathan"

The two men stood there in silence, no doubt sizing each other up. I look over to him and he looked strangely familiar; its like we met before. But, I didn't have time to dwell on it when my father spoke of.

"Nathan, this is my daughter Sydney; Sydney, this is Nathan Ivashkov and his son Adrian," he introduces.

"Hello miss, it's a pleasure to meet you," says Nathan.

**Adrian**

'_No_,_'_ I thought to myself, '_it can't be her, anyone but her.' _It was the woman I dreamt about seven years ago. Our eyes met for a few moments and my heart raced like there was no tomorrow. I was nervous and afraid; seven years ago I've had nightmares about me killing her. '_Help me lord, let her tell me what I need to know and we will go our separate ways'_ I prayed. However I could not take my eyes off her, she wore a scarlet red dress with gold bracelets that matched perfectly with her gold lily tattoo.

"Jarrod, you remember my son Adrian? Adrian this is my old friend Jarrod and his daughter Sydney," he said.

"Yes, hello Adrian; I haven't seen you since you were a baby," Jarrod comments.

"I bet, otherwise I'd remember you," I retort.

I hold out my hand to Sydney in greetings.

"How do you do, Miss?" I ask and kiss the back of her hand and hold it for moment longer.

"I-I-I'm well thank you, and yourself?" she stutters.

I smile inwardly at her nervousness because of me. _I may as well have some fun_ I thought.

"Sydney, I'm sure our fathers have some catching up to do; would you like to dance," I ask her.

"I'd love too," she says.

We excuse ourselves and I lead her to the dance floor; coincidently the DJ played a slow love song. I place my hand around her waist and the other hand entwines with hers. And we slowly move to the music.

"So, how do you feel about being the daughter of a well known scientist?" I ask, reeling her in with small talk; Putting on my most charming smile.

"I could ask the same about you; it has its perks, and weirdness to it," she smiles, God that smile was beautiful.

"Well, I guess my answer would be the same as yours; it has its advantages and it can get a little annoying," I retort. It was true too, all those times being poked and prodded in the lab after I was bitten was enough to make one go crazy.

"So, what does your father specialize in Sage," I wink at having called her by her last name. I couldn't help but smile when she blushes.

"He specializes in plants and more of a biologist and part of geology; and yours?" she asks.

"He's more into animals specifically bats," I answer. _Now, it's time I woo' _I thought.

"It's getting kind of loud in here, why don't we go somewhere quiet and talk?" I suggest.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Well we can go to my room and finish talkng," I wink.

"What about them?" she motions over to our parents who looked to be in deep conversation.

"We'll be back before they know we're gone."

"Sure," she smiles.

**Sydney**

_Here we go, time to play seductress_ I thought as we entered his room. He went over to the bathroom, probably freshening up; I decided to walk over to the window to look at the view, and it was breath taking. It was a never ending sea of lights in colors of blue, orange, yellow and purple; it was even more beautiful with the full moon and a blanket of stars. I look back to make sure Adrian wasn't looking and I took out a small vial and poured a few drops on my finger and rubbed it on my tattoo. Dad said it would enhance the compulsion, but to apply it at the last minute.

I tear my gaze from the window and go to sit down on the sofa that was in the middle of the room in front of a Victorian style fireplace. Adrian comes to sit next to me after he got off the phone; but not before dimming the lights. He sits so close to me that his leg touches mine and he puts his arm around my shoulders. I took a deep breath and looked at him right in the eye.

"I'm curious to know what sort of projects your father works on, wont you tell me." I ask.

He looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes, "I could ask the same thing; I'll tell you if you'll tell me."

I couldn't help but hold his gaze and suddenly I was drawn to him, I felt like doing anything for him; then I did the unthinkable. I kiss him; I kissed him so hard and so deep that my mind went blank and for a moment there was nothing in the world but his lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me on top of him; and kisses me back with just as much passion.

We pull apart completely out of breath and just gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me; this normally doesn't happen to me, I'm so sorry," she rants.

"Don't be, that was actually nice," he assures me.

**Adrian**

I couldn't believe what was happening, I was making out with the girl I had nightmares about; but I could not help myself.

I pull her in for another kiss, but this time, more slowly; I gently push her back on the sofa and crushed her small frame between me and the cushion. I start pulling at her scarlet dress wanting more of her, and unfortunately her phone rings; but I couldn't stop, it felt so good.

"Don't answer, they'll leave a message," I beg her, "Bedroom?" I ask.

She nods for yes and I carry her to the bedroom; I pull my shirt and jacket off and began working her neck. I started to pull her dress straps down her shoulder revealing her top breast until my phone rang. I growl in frustration when I saw it was my dad calling and reluctantly I answer it. I excuse myself and go into the living room.

"What?!" I yell in the phone.

"Adrian, stop what you're doing; It would seem Jarrod tried to pull a fast one under me, thank goodness my spies came across it," he said.

"What are you talking about?"I ask.

"Jarrod, put compulsion in Sydney's tattoo as well; with compulsion working on both sides it can stimulate a sexual response to both parties and it could go on for hours, even days. So stop what your doing and tell her to leave," he explains.

I hung up the phone and I just stood there dumfounded; but now that I thought about it, I don't feel as lustful as I did when I was with her. I mean I'm still a little aroused but not the same raw animal lust I felt when I kissed her, i felt more calm.

"Is everything alright," her voice calls out.

I go back to the room and when I see her on my bed, her breasts half visible to me and her hair all messed up from our earlier activity; that animal lust came back to me and all I wanted to do was rip off her dress and claim her.

_What should I do?_

**Duh Duh duh, does this little love scene sound familiar? If anyone can guess right I shall dedicate the next chapter to the winner. Please R&R thank you.**


End file.
